Watch Over Me
by TripleHgirl
Summary: He is a bodyguard. She is a spoiled and a very annoying rich girl. Oh and yeah, someone wants her dead. Triple H and Charlotte story. With: Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens, Finn Balor, Alexa Bliss, Gallows and Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Triple H & Charlotte Flair story. **

* * *

**He is a bodyguard. She is spoiled and very annoying.  
Oh and yeah, someone is trying to kill her. ****  
Also in the story:  
** Ric flair, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Gallows and Anderson.

* * *

Feel free to review and share your thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Watch Over Me**_

* * *

 **Chapter - 1**

* * *

The richest man on the east coast was sitting behind his desk in his gigantic office with a glass of Cognac in his hand. The office, I thought at first glance, seemed bigger than my apartment and through the floor to ceiling windows behind him you could see the beautiful view of Charlotte, North Carolina.

The way he was sitting suggested he didn't care too much for the view. If I had such a view I'd want to look at it all day, but I wasn't him. The man's reputation always implied that he cared more about how much money he's got in the bank and how rich his alcohol collection is far more than appearances and view.

For the man now looking up, time was money, so he would either make some or spend some. He did not have time to waste on looking outside and enjoying a peaceful moment. There was nothing peaceful about being so powerful. Enemies came with fame and fortune and obviously, me being there suggested he had a few enemies.

Not paying any attention to him as he made his way towards me, I took a look around the place. The wall to wall bright carpet with the exquisite black furniture showed just how arrogant he was. The large paintings on the walls that looked really expensive said the same and I chuckled when I thought about all the rich people I've work for. Most of them liked to show off their money with art even though they knew absolutely nothing about it. At the corner, just like any other rich man's office, was a nice cabinet with a few shiny decanters full of alcohol beverages.

"Welcome, Mr. Helmsley." He greeted me with a firm handshake.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

Following him to his desk, he ordered me to sit down and sat across from me. "I can't thank you enough for agreeing to meet me on such short notice. I heard you are a very busy man."

So far, I thought to myself, definitely not the beast people thought he was. He was calm, humble and respectful which only showed how desperate he was and how serious his situation was. "I'm not sure I know what this is about, Mr. Flair, but when a man of your caliber asks to meet, the least I could do is oblige and show up." I smiled as I declined his offer for a drink. "So I'm here, why don't you tell me why you asked for me."

"Name your price, Mr. Helmsley." He then said. "I am willing to pay a lot of money and comply with every one of your demands."

The man was more desperate then I thought. "Mr. Flair."

"I will not take no for an answer." He cut me off.

"Mr. Flair, if you could just tell me what this is about maybe I can advise you or recommend someone who would be right for the situation, but I'm retired."

"I don't want anyone else, I want the best and you are the best."

"Isn't Randy working for you? He is very good. I know him. I've worked with him when he was younger. He also has a very good team with him, real professionals."

"This isn't about me or about Randy. I want you. Name your price."

"Mr. Flair, I'm sorry. Apparently there's been a big misunderstanding here. I am retired and I plan to stay retired." I stood up and buttoned my suit jacket. "I'm really sorry, but I can't help you."

When he refused my handshake, I turned and started walking to the door. "Do you have children, Mr. Helmsley?" He suddenly asked.

I stopped on my track and hoped he would not make the mistake of threatening my family. When I turned to face him, he had tears in his eyes and his hand was shaking as he handed me a piece of paper.

"The police can't help me, they examined it and found nothing. The last bodyguard I hired, ended up dead and my daughter barely escaped. She made it home with cuts and bruises. They tried to slash her throat but she fought them and somehow got home. A week later this was found on her bed, in my house, with all my security and all the protection money can buy. Please, Mr. Helmsley, I beg of you, I already lost my son 3 years ago. She is all I have left."

I took the paper from his hand and sat down. Reading the threats on it, I couldn't help but feel for the old man. "Why are they targeting you or her? Did they ask for anything?"

"I don't know why, I don't know who this is and I have no idea what I've done to piss them off."

"Well, you are probably the richest man in the east coast."

"Not probably." He corrected me. "I am the richest man in the east coast."

"And it's very helpful that you are so arrogant about it."

"I'm glad you find this funny."

"Listen, Ric. Can I call you Ric?" I smiled as he nodded yes. "First of all, if someone was in your house, they had help."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying your house is like Fort Knox. If someone got in, they were invited. Someone who works for you helped them get in."

"No way."

"Ric, I've seen your house and I know the kind of security you run and what technology you use."

"That's not possible. How would you know?"

It was hard for me to keep a straight face listening to him dismissing my opinion. Some might say I have a huge ego and they wouldn't be wrong. "10 minutes ago, you said I was the best and now you are surprised I know what kind of security you run in your house?"

"So you think someone in my house helped them get in?"

"Yes, that would be my guess."

"Just a guess?"

"Call it an educated guess. Like you said, I'm very good at what I do."

"So that means she's not even safe at home?"

"I'd say she's safer here with you."

"I have to call her." He grabbed his phone. "I have to tell her to lock the door and windows and…"

"Ric, calm down." I said when he panicked.

"How can I calm down when my baby is in danger?"

"Can you send someone to pick her up and bring her here? She should be with you until you arrange for someone to watch over her."

"I don't know who to trust now." He said as he waited for his daughter to answer. "She's not answering."

Suddenly a woman stormed into his office with Randy right behind her. "Why do you have your guard dog following me around all day?" She complained.

"I was trying to call you. You scared the hell out of me!" He raged at her.

"Tell your guard dog to stay put!" She yelled at him. "If I have to die than I'll die. I don't care anymore."

I stayed seated and watched as the young woman yelled at him and felt sorry for the old man. I kept thinking what I would do if I was in his position. I'd want to hire the best for my family. And then it happened. A frightened look full of pain made me feel so sorry for him that I had no other choice but to accept his offer. The most powerful man in the east coast was lost and hopeless. He didn't know what to do and his eyes practically begged me to do something.

I stood up and smiled at her. She did not smile back, but shook my hand when I offered. "I'm Hunter. You are…"

"Not interested."

When she turned her back to me I saw randy smiling and I knew I couldn't afford to look weak. Grabbing her arm, I turned her to me and smiled at her shocked expression. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Not interested, I am Hunter, your new Bodyguard."

"And I am still not interested. Let go of my arm before I break your face."

I felt she was about to snap at any second and it was really amusing to me. "Randy, why don't you take Ric for lunch or something."

Randy was always quick and was out the door with Ric in a heartbeat. "Now you listen to me, you little ingrate. Your father is scared to death for you. If you don't get your shit together, you and I, we're going to have a lot of problems."

"Aren't you a little too old to be a guard dog?"

"Aren't you a little too old to act like a spoiled brat?"

When she tried to release her arm from my grip I pinned her to the wall and she clenched her teeth. "Don't you get how serious this is? These threats are real. Your father loves you, why would you act like that?"

"Because I can't stand Randy. He's always trying to hit on me and I don't need an old horny dog to do the same."

"Get in touch with reality, kid, you're not my type."

"Sure, now you say that, but when you see me in my tight little undies you'd want some."

"Not even if you were naked."

She suddenly smiled and licked her lip. "Well, this was fun. You're much better at this than Randy. When are you starting?"

"You wish it was that easy." I grinned. "I will start when I decide and until then you'll be accompanying your dad wherever he goes."

"You can't make me."

"I don't think you really want to die. You'll do as I say if you don't want your throat slashed for real the next time they get you."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Sweetheart, I'm smart on levels you can't even comprehend so don't try me."

"Oh really?"

"How about we make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"From now on, you do as I say or I shoot you myself."

"If it keeps Randy off of me than fine."

"Can I let you go now?"

"I don't know, can you?" She teased me.

When I released her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "You're definitely better than Randy."

Getting her hands off of me, I smiled as I checked the time. "Going somewhere?"

"Sit down and shut up." I said as I pointed to a chair.

"You do know that by taking this job you basically made me your boss, so I'd say you have to show a little respect and be careful how you speak to me."

"You do know I can always move when they come for you and let you die, right? So I'd say you need to show some respect to me, the man who is supposed to put his life on the line for you. Either be nice or be dead." I replied as I scrolled down my contact list.

When I found the number I was looking for I dialed and glanced at her annoyed face.

"So how much am I paying you?"

"Hey, Finn, I need some work done. Everything you have and can find on Ric Flair and his family. Everything."

"Look at you acting like Mr. Big shot." She mocked me with her arms crossed to her chest.

"Can you see me sometime this week? Sure, come by my place, we'll put some meat on the grill and talk."

"So, who's Finn?" She asked when I put the phone back in my pocket.

"A friend."

"Seriously, how old are you?"

"Alright, I'll call your dad. In the meantime, stay here and don't go anywhere without him and his protection."

"You mean his little kiss ass guard dog?"

I chuckled as I exit the office and decided to test her. Taking a seat outside the office, I waited. It wasn't even 10 seconds after I closed the door that she came out. Stopping on her track when she saw me, she smiled. "I was just…"

"Get back in the office."

"Make me."

"What are you, 4?" I asked as I noticed the secretary watching us.

"I'm hungry."

"Get back in the office."

"But I'm hungry."

"You'll live."

"Apparently the odds are against that."

"Funny." I stood up and grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

I nearly dragged her into the office and kicked the door behind me. Pulling a chair for her, I sat her down and took my phone out of my pocket. "What do you want to eat?"

"Are you eating with me?"

"No, I have to get home."

"Where is home?"

"Somewhere within the borders of the united states of America."

"Okay, fine, don't tell me. You can go by the way."

"I'll go when I decide it's time for me to go."

The spoiled brat ordered food and spend the next few minutes examining me from head to toe. It was clear to me that everything she did was just to get a reaction out of me, but I didn't fall for her games. It drove her crazy that I didn't pay attention to her and just sat there quietly until her dad came back.

"Oh look it's daddy and his pet." She rolled her eyes when they finally came back.

I smiled to myself when I noticed how she got under Randy's skin. He was embarrassed she treated him like that in front of his employer and she knew it, but that's exactly what drove her.

"Ric, can we go somewhere private and talk?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder.

For some strange reason I suddenly felt a certain calmness from the man. Something I haven't felt from him earlier. Maybe it was because I agreed to work with him. I still didn't have all the details and still didn't have everything planed out in my life, but for the man to call me and beg me to protect the only family he had left, I couldn't say no.

"Yeah Randy, give us some privacy. We have to talk to my new bodyguard." She teased him and dismissed him with her hand.

I grabbed her arm and smiled as I led her to the door. "When your name will be on my paycheck, then maybe you'll be included in private conversations, but until then, be a good little girl and wait outside with Randy."

The tall blond brat was shocked as I escorted her out. In the corner of my eye I could see Ric smiling and Randy trying to hide his amusement. "One of these days I will punch you in the face so hard. You can ask Randy how hard I hit. He never even saw it coming and I heard that when you don't see it coming, it hurts more."

I smiled calmly as I listen to her brag. "Alright, let's try this. Here, you see the door, right? I bet you this hurts just the same." I said as I slammed the door in her face. I managed to lock the door right before she tried to open it and couldn't help but release a quiet laugh. She was so predictable.

Ric was still smiling when I sat down and handed me a bottle of water. "Here, I figured water will be a better option for you than alcohol."

"Thanks."

"So, what now?"

I put the bottle on the desk and loosen my tie. "I hope you know, you're paying me extra just for her attitude. It's not going to be easy."

"I know." He nodded. "When I asked around, they told me you were not only good at the job, you also worked with some hard ass people. They said you can get along with everyone and I see you handled her pretty well today."

"I did, but you have to understand something, Ric. I cannot protect her when she's playing games with me."

"Mr. Helmsley, believe me, I know my daughter."

"Please, call me Hunter."

He smiled and then loosened his tie. "Hunter, the thing is, she changed after my son died. He was her best friend. She just needs to get over it."

"I don't mean to sound judgmental here, but maybe she's just doing all this to get a reaction out of you. Maybe you two need to spend some time together."

"You think?"

"I do. Call me crazy, but you being so rich and successful suggests you weren't really there for her much. I think maybe she needs you. You said earlier that's she's all you have left and you are all she has left too."

"Should I pay you extra for psych sessions too?"

"No." I laughed. "This one was free of charge. Why don't you and her take a vacation together. Far away from all the stress here."

"Alright, I'll think about it, but right now we need to discuss your job."

"Alright."

"Tell me what you need?"

"Did you run a backup check on me before you called me?"

"I only talked to 3 of your previous employers."

"Alright, so here's the deal. First of all, I come with my team. They will need 5 rooms inside the house. However, I will need privacy and by privacy I mean that little house you got in the back of your mansion."

"How did you…"

"I did some checking while waiting for you and ignoring your daughter. What's her name by the way?"

"Charlotte."

"Okay."

"One thing I will insist on, is interviewing all of your current staff. I have a guy that can read faces. He's an ex TSA and very good at reading people. I can't do my job right if I can't trust the people around you and her."

"Okay, so far, I can give you everything you ask for, but why are you not staying at the big house with my daughter?"

"My team at the house will take care of her when she's home. I want you to understand that taking this job isn't easy for me. This is summer vacation so no school, but I do have a family that I have to bring with me."

"I did not know that."

"That's why I don't take jobs anymore."

"I had no idea. I honestly don't know what to say now."

"Ric, I don't plan on being her bodyguard forever. I plan on finding out who's doing this and take him out."

"You do?"

"That's what you're hiring me for. A good bodyguard can keep her safe when there are no threats, but I'm coming in to eliminate the threat so that you and her can have a normal life."

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Sure."

"Why did you take this job? Relocating your family and going back to work. Why do all this for a stranger? Money?"

"I have a daughter too." I finally revealed. "I would want to keep her safe if she was in danger and I can see you're not the typical detached rich man that doesn't care what happens to his adult kids. I wouldn't have taken this job if I hadn't seen the fear and concern in your eyes."

"She is really all I got. I know she's not easy, but she's my baby, my blood."

"I understand."

"I'll ask my lawyer to draw out some papers. When do you think you can start?"

"Well, first of all you call your travel agent and take your daughter somewhere far away from here. If you don't want to get people involved just book it yourself and don't tell anyone about it. Take randy and maybe one or 2 more guys and just go relax. The papers can wait, but you better tell him to get termination papers too and settlements because I have a feeling I'm not going to like half of your staff."

"Anything you need, Hunter."

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I have to check on flights back."

"Oh no." He stood up. "The least I can do is fly you home. Let me make a call."

"Ric, really, there's no need."

"Nonsense, I insist."

When Ric opened the door, Charlotte stormed in and looked around. "Did you sign the papers? When do you start?"

I smiled and didn't say anything which made her furious. "How is this going to work if you don't even talk to me?"

I kept ignoring her and took my phone out. Suddenly she heard her dad mention a flight to Connecticut and smiled at me. "You live in Connecticut? Huh! Very cold, just like your heart. You're a long way from home Toto."

When I kept ignoring her, she sat next to me and examined my face. "Are we going to Connecticut with you? Are you ever going to say something to me? Talk!"

I finally locked eyes with her and smiled. "Don't you think it will be easier if you just stop craving attention so desperately and just chill? Like don't you have hobbies?"

"You are my new hobby, my new pet." She smiled mischievously.

"I see."

"Alright, Toto, I will leave you be for now. What treats should I get you for every time you obey me?"

I knew the second she smiled so wickedly I was going to have my hands full with this one. She required my best restraints and as she waved at me when I left, I had a feeling this was the beginning of a long grueling chess game that neither of us was planning on losing.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Triple H & Charlotte Flair story.**

* * *

 **He is a bodyguard. She is spoiled and very annoying.  
Oh and yeah, someone is trying to kill her. ****  
Also in the story:  
** Ric flair, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Alexa Bliss, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Gallows and Anderson.

* * *

Feel free to review and share your thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Watch Over Me**_

* * *

 **Chapter - 2**

* * *

My dad told me to pack light and we snuck out of the house quietly around 2am. On the plane he only told me in private that we were going to Italy for 10 days. I was shocked that he would actually take time off from work and be so secretive about it. I don't even think Randy knew where we were going.

"Why are you doing this, dad?" I asked him when we landed. "Are you planning on leaving me there until you deal with the creep that wants me dead?"

"I just thought we could spend some time together away from everything. Is that so bad?"

"No, it's not bad. It's just surprising."

"I think it will be good for us."

"As long as you keep your horny dog away from me, maybe it will be okay."

"It wouldn't kill you to be nice to him. He is very loyal and a good man."

"He's a sleazy jerk and I can't stand him."

"Fine. I can't wait to see what nickname you're going to give Hunter."

"Oh, right, I forgot about him." I rolled my eyes as soon as he mentioned his name. "Where did you find him anyway?"

"I've asked around. Every list people gave me, he was at the top. He's apparently the best and he doesn't come cheap too so if you can't make it work with him, you may as well kill yourself before they get to you."

"He's old and he doesn't look like a bodyguard at all."

"What is he supposed to look like?"

"I don't know, tough…"

"He handled you pretty well the other day." He mocked me. "I'd say he's tougher than you think."

The very secluded vacation villa was gorgeous. From the top floor you could see all the green meadows and mountain peaks. The air was cool in the evening when we got there and it felt like you can drown in the see of green. I spent my days in the pool and with my dad. It was nice spending time with him and also having some much needed relaxation after such stressful few weeks.

Randy didn't bother me at all and it was all just too perfect to be real. Until he showed up of course and reminded me that perfect isn't real. It took me a few moments to recognize him in that bright grey suit, light blue shirt and no tie. I rolled my eyes when he took off his shades and smiled, but before I realized it was him I thought he was the hottest man I have seen in a very long time.

Walking slowly towards me as he took a look around, I rolled my eyes again to the sight of his arrogant walk and mumbled something that he managed to hear. "It's okay, I'm not that happy to see you too."

Sitting down next to me, I rose up and sat down facing him. "What are you doing here?" I asked and tried my hardest to ignore how good he smelled.

"How are you not excited to see the man who's willing to put his life on the line for you?"

"It would be exciting if you weren't such a jerk."

"Holy… she has a heart." He teased. "I didn't think you care about other people. Why does it matter if I'm a jerk?"

"Well, I had time to think in the last few days." I tried to lure him into my trap. He thinks he's so smart, I'll show him I'm smarter than him.

"And…"

"I realized that you and I have to get along so I have to put an effort and be nicer."

"It's nice and all, but you know you're full of shit."

"What?"

"Come on, kid. This won't work on me. I could sense your hostility the second you laid eyes on me a minute ago." He stood up. "Nice try though. I'm going to look for your dad now."

He was good, I thought as he walked away. _A worthy adversary, a real worthy adversary._

Later that day, I watched him with my dad outside talking and laughing like they were old friends. I found it strange that my dad was so friendly to someone he had just met, but also couldn't help but accept the fact that there was something about his presence. Before I could even try to think what it was about him that made my dad feel so relaxed around him, I suddenly felt a tight grip on my waist and tried to turn around.

"Now, Charlotte, you know if you struggle it's just going to hurt more."

"Get your hands off of me, Randy." I started struggling and managed to turn.

Pinning me to the glass door, he leaned in and inhaled my scent. "One of these days you're going to put out. I mean how long can you say no to me?"

"I think one time is all it takes." I heard a voice say.

Randy jumped and turned to find Hunter standing behind him. "Why don't you go for a walk around the premises?"

Randy smiled and walked away quietly. "I didn't need your help." I said as I tried not to reveal my pain.

"You should put some ice on it if it hurts." He smiled as he started walking away.

"You want to do it for me?" I called after him.

"In your dreams." He called back and disappeared.

At night, right before I went to bed, I saw him talking to Randy outside. I hid behind the curtains and watched as they talked. He was wearing a tight T-shirt and for the first time I saw how built he was. Randy walked back in after a few minutes and Hunter suddenly looked up and caught me in the window.

And again, no reaction from him. The man was a robot. I thought as I sat on the bed and tried to come up with ways to get a reaction out of him.

Shortly after, a quiet knock on my door made me cover myself quickly and go to the door. "Spying on me?" He asked when I opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that he won't be bothering you anymore."

"Oh wow, you are my knight in shining armor." I mocked him.

He just smiled politely and walked away. No reaction whatsoever.

I slammed the door and took my robe off. My blood boiled. No one has ever stayed so annoyingly indifferent to me and I suddenly got so mad that I ran out the door straight to his room.

Opening the door without even knocking, I found him shirtless in the middle of the room. The heat spreading inside my entire body made me angrier as I kicked the door and pinned him to the wall. "I hate you so damn much!"

"Do you now?" He smiled.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I came to check up on you."

"Really?" I looked straight into his hazel eyes.

"It's part of my job."

"Your job? To annoy me?"

"It's not my fault you're easily annoyed. You need to learn to chill."

I suddenly realized I wasn't wearing my robe and took a step back. "I'm half naked and you haven't even looked at me. Are you gay?"

"I told you, kiddo, you're not my type."

"And what is your type?"

"Not a spoiled disrespectful brat like you that's for sure."

"What are you going to do if I touch you?" I whispered seductively as I ran my hand down his firm chest all the way down to the ham of his pants.

"I'm probably going to just stand here and let you enjoy it."

"Why don't you ever show any emotion?"

"And give you the satisfaction?"

"Yes. You have to keep me happy."

"I have to keep you alive. I really don't give a damn if you're happy or not."

"So what, no fun? Strictly professional?"

"I'm not your pet and I'm definitely not Randy."

"But what if the only place I feel safe at is around you? Are you going to be with me 24\7?"

"Charlotte, I think you need to stop with the games and the tests." He suddenly seemed angry. I guess he finally had enough of my games. "This isn't a game, your life is in danger and you have to stop acting like it's nothing. It is very serious. Someone got into your house and left a threatening letter on your bed. Don't you think this is serious?"

"What?" I took a step back from him and froze. "Someone was in my room?"

"You didn't know that?"

"Do you think this is a face of someone who knows stuff?"

"Your dad is only trying to protect you, I'm sorry. I had no idea you didn't know."

"Someone was in the house?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god!"

He suddenly reached for my hand and drew me close. Wrapping his arms around me, I felt so scared and so humiliated that the tears started rolling down my cheeks without any control. "Someone was in my house?" I mumbled.

"Charlotte, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

"Don't tell me everything will be okay." I broke from his embrace. "How can you say that?"

"That's why I'm here." He tried to hold me again, but I pushed him away.

"But you're not here." I kept crying. "Randy is here and he's always trying to hit on me and besides, you're old, you can't really protect me."

"Does your dad know he's harassing you?"

"My dad loves his pet. There's nothing that you or anyone else for that matter can do about it. Nothing you would say could make him see how sleazy Randy is."

"That's where you're wrong. The second I sign this contract and you become my responsibly, Randy can't touch you and I made that pretty clear to him earlier. I will not let anything happen to you."

"That's bullshit and you know it. People hate me, the second you get your chance you'll leave, just like my brother did. He was supposed to protect me and he failed. You will fail too."

"I'm sorry to break this to you, but I don't fail." He finally managed to grab me.

"Let me go, you're just as arrogant as Randy."

"I need you to calm down and listen to me." He held my face to him. "No one will hurt you. No one will lay a hand on you when I'm around. You understand?"

"Why? Why would you do this? For money? What if the guy who wants me dead gets to you and offers you more money? What then? You're a sellout. You're a mercenary. All you care about is money."

My last attempt of fighting my way out of his grip ended up with us falling on the bed with him on top of me. Everything was suddenly quiet. My entire body was numb and all I could do was close my eyes and let the tears roll down my cheeks. His soft fingers wiped my tears away and he tickled me when he brushed my hair away from my face. "Who knew you could actually show emotions." He chuckled.

My eyes were still closed, but my hands found their way in the dark to his waist and I held him tight. I don't know why I felt so comfortable and free to caress his lower back and pull him closer to me. That moment when he shifted on his side and allowed me to bury my face in his chest as he held me close was the first time that night that I exhaled and let my guard down.

I fell asleep in his arms that night and when I woke up, our legs were tangled, one hand was resting firmly on his chest while the other was on his hip under his pants. The instinct of pressing my lips to his chest made him moan quietly in his sleep. His hand was holding on to my head while the other was on my back.

I don't think I have ever felt safer, I thought as I listened to his breathing. The clock on the wall showed 3am and all I desired, all I felt and all I needed was to feel his flesh against my lips. I was so afraid to move, so afraid of waking him up and being sent to my room, but my body had a will of its own. His soft skin demanded my touch, his bare chest called for my lips and as hard as I tried to fight it, I just couldn't control it.

My roaming hands made him smile and when my tongue tasted his nipple, he shivered. As long as he doesn't stop me, I will not stop. I said to myself as I kept caressing every piece of flesh my hands could reach. When he shifted on his back, I climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck. He didn't move. When I kissed my way down and started working on his belt he stopped me and whispered. "That tickles."

"Hi." I whispered back when I came back up and rested my cheek against his.

"Hi."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I noticed."

"Should I stop?" I asked fearing his answer.

"I think you should."

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"Nope. You're definitely not doing it wrong." He chuckled.

"Than what's the problem?"

"I think you know what the problem is."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Char…" He barely let out when I sucked on his earlobe.

"I feel so safe with you." I whispered. "Please don't ask me to leave."

"We can't do this. This is really bad."

"Alright, fine." I gave up and got off of him. "I don't care. You're the one with the boner now."

"I guess I am."

"Oh, the hell with it." I smiled and got on top of him again. "You're not working for me yet. I think we can afford to do it once."

"I don't think so."

"I don't care what you think." I got rid of his belt and unzipped his pants. "If you didn't have such a huge boner I'd say you don't want me. I won't lie, it would've hurt my pride, but seeing how turned on you are, I can't help but come to your rescue."

"So you're actually going to make it sound like you're helping me?"

"Are you going to just lay there and let me have my way or are you going to do something to stop me?"

"I think I'm going to see how far you're willing to go with this."

"Oh you'd be surprised." I smiled as I pulled his pants down.

Removing my panties aside, I grabbed his erection and rubbed it against my pussy. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard to the feel of my hands on his hard cock. He released a chocked moan when he filled me slowly and grabbed my throat. "God you're so tight."

I couldn't even speak. He was too much for me to receive in one thrust, but I couldn't let him feel how painful it was. It's been a while since I had sex. It's been a while since I let someone get close enough to see me for who I really was. Hunter drove me crazy with his indifference. He was tough and distant, but the first sign of despair, he showed his sensitive side and I was doomed.

I tried so hard to be quiet that night, I think I bit him so hard that he almost bled, but it was the only way to keep quiet when he was fucking me so hard.

The man is a beast, I thought as we lay on the floor, covered in a sheet. When I wake up from this dream, he will just be my bodyguard and that's okay, because at least now I know I am safe. At least now I know he's not like Randy, because the way he treated my body that night and the way he held me and wiped my tears away, told me he cared. I didn't know why he cared, but feeling affection was something that was missing from my life.

I woke up in bed, still in his room, covered with a blanket. Looking out his window, I saw him grilling and talking to my dad. Randy was sitting next to them and I realized this was my chance to go to my room without that sleazy jerk spying on me.

When I came out later, he smiled and then ignored me for the next 3 hours. I was enjoying the sun when my dad told me he was taking a drive to the nearest city because a business opportunity was presented to him. Hunter was by the pool too with his laptop when my dad took his pets and left. "You'll be alright, sweetheart, Hunter is here."

He ignored me for the next hour and I was getting sick and tired of waiting for him to acknowledge me so I went and sat next to him at the garden table. "Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

"On what?" I asked and took a look at the screen. "Hey! This is my house."

"That's right."

"What are you looking for?"

"Not looking for anything just watching your house."

"It's boring."

"It's my job."

"You could use a break." I said as I ran my finger on his bicep. "Want to join me in the pool?"

"Maybe later."

"Come on, Hunter. I know you want to."

"Why don't you take a swim and I'll watch you?" He smiled.

"I'm not a 4 year old. This won't work on me."

"So how can I get you off my back?"

"Well, first you have to let me on my back, than maybe, we'll see. I have a feeling I would enjoy being on your back."

"You're too much." He laughed.

"Come on, Hunter. Just a friendly swim."

"Nothing about anything you just said sounded friendly."

"Oh good, so you do speak English. I thought we had a communication problem."

"I thought last night was just a one-time thing."

"I thought we agreed that you're not my bodyguard until you sign the contract."

"I signed it this morning."

"Oh you did, didn't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright, fine." I said as I removed my towel and jumped into the pool.

He watched me as I swam and kept looking around. I admired his restraint and his ability to stay focused. He was into me, I knew it after last night and even though I hated to admit it, I was into him too, but he never lost focus. He knew that giving in to me would put both of us in danger if someone got to us here.

When I got out of the pool, he wrapped a towel around me and escorted me to the house. He was so sexy, with his gun hanging on the side of his body and another on his chest, but I couldn't do anything to make him lose his focus. "Would you like to watch me while I take a shower too? You can never be too careful."

"Get in and shut up." He ordered me, but it only made things worse. His commands made me so horny that I had to take a really cold shower to calm down.

He was sitting on his bed when I got out, with the door open. "Good, you're done." He stood up. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To eat. There's a nice restaurant 40 min from here."

"Is this a date? Should I put my date face on?"

"Let's go." He ignored me, but did not mind me wrapping my arm around his as we went down the stairs.

I allowed myself to kiss him on the cheek and then wipe my lipstick off his beard when he opened the door and smiled. I felt so good in his presence. Maybe it was because Randy wasn't there. Maybe it was because we were alone in such a beautiful and romantic place. When he opened the door and smiled at me with his gorgeous hazel eyes, my heart melted.

The horrifying sound of a gunshot made him push me aside. I hit the wall and fell on the floor as I heard a few more shots before everything was quiet again. The first thing I notice when I opened my eyes was the blood on the floor. I looked around, but Hunter wasn't there.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Triple H & Charlotte Flair story.**

* * *

 **He is a bodyguard. She is spoiled and very annoying.  
Oh and yeah, someone is trying to kill her. ****  
Also in the story:  
** Ric flair, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Alexa Bliss, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Gallows and Anderson.

* * *

Feel free to review and share your thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Watch Over Me**_

* * *

 **Chapter - 3**

* * *

My head was hurting and spinning. I must've hit my head on the wall when Hunter pushed me aside. I barely managed to stand. The blood on the floor wasn't mine and it was the fear creeping into me that gave me the strength to walk out the door and look for Hunter. Standing over a dead body, my savior looked up and pointed to the house. "Stay inside."

The big red circle at the bottom of the shirt didn't even bother him as he rolled the body over and searched it. I stood there watching him as he checked the body with his phone glued to his ear. "Finn, I'm sending you some pictures. I need facial recognition and whatever you can find on the tattoos. He seems Russian to me, but I could be wrong. Call Seth, tell him to get the team ready. We are good to go for next week."

"Hunter, you're hurt." I said when he hung up.

"I told you to stay inside." He said in his deep husky voice. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but you're bleeding."

"I'm aware. Go get me a trash bag and some sheets."

I rushed in and made it back as fast as I could. He put all the stuff he found on the body in the trash bag and asked me to get him a knife and another bag. When I came back the body was already covered with the sheet. "Go inside and close the door, you don't need to see this."

I obeyed him because I knew the more I bug him the longer it will take for him to let me look at his wound. I couldn't help but look through the curtains as he cut off his fingers one by one and put it in the bag. Who the hell is he? I asked myself as I watched cold blooded, calm Hunter roll the body in the sheets and carry it to the car.

When he limped back, I opened the door and helped him inside. "Get some bleach and pour it outside on the blood stain."

"Shouldn't we be calling the police?"

"If we call the police they will start an investigation and we'll be stuck in Italy for at least 2 weeks. This guy isn't local, this was an ordered hit. Try explaining that to the local police."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to take a look at this gunshot and you go get bleach."

"You need to see a doctor."

"Damn it, Charlotte." He raged. "Can you just do what I ask you to do?"

"Alright, fine, but when you heal you're going to be sorry you yelled at me."

An hour later the stain was gone and I hosed all the bleach away. Hunter was all bandaged, clean and dressed to go. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get rid of the body." He answered simply and walked downstairs. "Let's go."

We drove about half an hour to the sea and after he dumped the body, we got back into the car and drove to the restaurant. It was clear he was in pain. It was hard for him to sit down, but he managed to let a tiny smile out when I looked at him in concern. "Who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously you're not just a bodyguard. You're definitely not the man I spent all of last night with, who the hell are you? How am I supposed to act around you when you kill someone, cut their fingers off and dump the body in the ocean?"

"It's actually a sea not an ocean, but never mind."

"Hunter, I'm serious."

"I'm the same guy, okay? Don't panic on me now. I might faint later so I'll need you to stay focus."

"Don't you dare faint! I mean it! I'm not cut out for this."

He started laughing and reached for my hand. "I'm joking. I'm fine. I won't faint, but you need to calm down. What did you think was going to happen? I was hired to protect you because people want you dead. Did you think no one would actually try to hurt you just because I'm here? I let my guard down for one second and got shot. This is a very serious situation and you need to get a grip. It will happen again and again until I find them and shut them down."

"I don't think I can watch you get shot again."

"Well…" He smiled. "Technically you didn't see me get shot. You hit your head when I pushed you and blacked out for a few moments."

"God, I hate you so much for making jokes."

"Alright, enough, drama queen. Let's eat."

Later that night, we came back to the house and Hunter locked all the doors, every little window and shut all the curtains, before he came to my room. There was a moment when he looked at me that I thought _god that man is so handsome_ , but I remember he just got shot. If something happens to him because of me I'm as good as dead.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, carefully, trying not to hurt him. Kissing his cheek, I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "You saved my life." I whispered.

He took a step back and removed my arms from his waist. "It's not going to be the last time, Charlotte."

"Hunter, I…" I tried to reach for him again, but he refused me.

"Charlotte, don't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't…"

"Yes you can. Everything is fine."

"Don't you get it?" He raised his voice. "I can't protect you if I'm emotionally involved."

"So what? That's it? I can't even touch you now?"

"Try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I couldn't sleep that night. He was right. It was my fault he let his guard down and lost his focus, he could've been dead because I kept trying to get him in bed with me. He was such a cold blooded professional, but he I also sensitive and caring and so good in bed. Just the thought of us having sex made my entire body shiver.

When the thought of him made my private parts burn with pain, I decided I had to see him. I got scared when he wasn't in his room and went looking for him downstairs.

"I love you too, baby." I heard him whisper. "Of course I miss you." I felt my heart stop when I peeked and saw the love in his eyes. "I will see you in a few days. Yes I love you very much."

I started making my way up when I heard him bump into something and release a quiet groan. Without even thinking twice I rushed to him and held him. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was scared."

"You don't have to be scared. I'm right here."

"Yeah, I can see how well you are."

"I'm fine."

"You are far from fine. I think we need to change that bandage."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do and you need to take something for the pain."

"No I don't. I can't. I have to stay sharp. Painkillers would slow my instincts."

"Fine. So tomorrow when Randy is here to protect me, you will take something."

"No one is protecting you except me and by the way, pack your shit because we are leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving where?"

"Doesn't matter where. We are not staying here."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Charlotte." He pinned me to the wall. "Why is it so hard for you to just say okay? Why do you have to question everything and challenge everyone?"

"Because I'm Charlotte Flair. I'm a queen."

"Queen my ass. Go to sleep."

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"We need to take a look at your wound and put a new bandage on it."

"Go to sleep!"

I slowly lifted his shirt and brushed my hand over his bandage. There was a little blood stain on it and I knew I had to clean him up and take care of him. He didn't stop me when I took his shirt off and closed his eyes when I ran my fingers down his chest. "Come on." I took his hand and led him to the bed. "Please lie down and don't make a scene."

He was asleep when I finished taking care of his wound and I kissed his cheek softly before lying next to him. I couldn't leave him even if I knew it was the right thing to do. How could you leave someone who got hurt saving your life?

Hunter didn't say anything to my dad or anyone else when we left. He said I would be safe and that it was best if no one knew where we were. We drove for hours before pulling up in front of the docks and took a ferry. It was beautiful and when we reached the other side we were apparently in Croatia. We stayed there for 2 nights before we took a plane back to the U.S.

We drove for almost a whole day until we met his team in a secluded motel right outside my city. They were all sitting in a room, eating Chinese food when we walked in, but the second they saw him at the door, they all stopped what they were doing and attended to him like he was their king. I was shocked. The tiny blond sat him on the bed and took his shirt off without even asking him. In a matter of minutes his wound was examined, cleaned and bandaged. She gave him a pill and laid him on the bed.

He was sound asleep a minute later and they all turned to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Alexa, you can call me Lexi if you like. I'm the brain and beauty of the team." She giggled. "As you can see, they are all dumb and ugly."

The skinny guy with the bright eyes smiled shyly as he extended his hand and rolled his eyes at the tiny blond. "I'm Finn, the tech guy. These are Seth and Kevin, drivers and muscle if needed and the 2 guys in the back who don't seem to care are the real muscles, Luke and Karl."

"It's… really…" I needed a second to digest. "It's really nice meeting you all."

"You're safe here." Alexa smiled. "Boss just needed some rest, he'll be fine in the morning. Seth will stay with you tonight, since the boss is out."

"Wow."

"Are you hungry?"

"I am actually."

"Cool." Finn said as he pointed to the table. "There's plenty of food so just grab a plate."

"Thanks." I smiled as I sat down. "For everything."

There was a moment when I looked at Hunter sleeping and Alexa put her arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry. The wound wasn't all that bad. He's going to be fine in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Harvard med school. I meant it when I said I was the brain."

"Oh wow, you are a doctor?"

"Well…" She chuckled. "I attended, but I punched a professor for thinking he was smarter than me so technically I'm not a doctor."

They all started laughing at the tiny blond. "Lexi, stop bugging the woman and let her eat."

Seth stayed on the floor by the bed facing the door all night. Around 4 I woke up and watched as Kevin replace him. They did this gesture with their hand that I didn't know what it was, but it came so naturally to them, like fist bumps are natural to basketball players. Hunter must be really special if they watch over him like that. They all seemed loyal and close.

Looking over at him, I couldn't help but think about the woman he had back home. He loved her, but was willing to take a job and risk his life so that others could live. He said he loved her, but he had sex with me. A big part of me was mad at him for being a cheating scum, but another part of me refused to believe he loved someone else because he didn't act like his heart belonged to another woman.

I was so confused, filled with so many mixed emotions. There were so many faces to the man lying in bed across from me. Was he that tender man in the ferry who held me close and kissed my forehead? Was he that guy in Croatia who held me all night and cooked me breakfast? Or was he the calculated cold blooded killer who cut off someone's fingers and dumped him in the ocean?

He looked so peaceful in his sleep and I wanted to go over and hold him close to me so badly, but I couldn't. Me and him together was a bad idea for so many reasons. I closed my eyes and imagined he was next to me, playing with my hair, making me shiver with his soft touch.

I woke up to find Alexa sitting on the bed by his side checking his temperature and blood pressure. "I'm fine, take this off of me."

"Stop moving!" She ordered him.

"I have to call her. She will worry."

"I already talked to her. She's fine, I told her you were busy and you will call her later."

"Urgh." He exclaimed.

"Why are you acting like a baby? You got shot, stay still for one minute and it will all be over soon."

"Lex!" He practically yelled and the tiny woman didn't even flinch.

"Fine!" She met his anger with her own. "You are so stubborn."

She stood up and supported him as he rose and sat down. "Thanks, Lex."

"Yeah, yeah… You never let me do my job, I know you only keep me because I'm pretty."

He started laughing and then noticed I was up and stopped laughing. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah, kind of. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but my doctor doesn't seem to believe me."

"Because you're full of shit." She called from the bathroom.

"Kids." He shook his head.

"Hey, boss." Finn came in with Seth. "Would you tell him to back off? He's been following me around since he got here."

"Settle down, Finn, he's just following my instructions."

Seth laughed at him and made silly faces as Finn tried to focus on something. "So anyway, boss, I did some digging and I found a connection. That dude you offed was Russian and he is somehow connected to the other dude you asked me to check on."

"So I was right?"

"As always." Finn agreed which resulted in an instinctive respond of me rolling my eyes. _They feed his arrogance…_

"So what's our next move?" Finn asked him and Seth suddenly jumped.

"Let me take him. I know I can take that pussy."

"We are not going to do anything. I need more proof, something solid. I can't move on him now. We'll have to wait patiently for the right moment. He will make a mistake and we will be ready." He said as he got up and poured some coffee. "When we get to the house, Finn and I will start interviewing the staff and everyone working for Ric. Kev, you will be Ric's driver. I will need your eyes and ears on them."

"No problem." He cracked his knuckles as if he was getting ready for a fist fight.

"Seth, you're going to ride with me at all times. Luke and Karl will stay at the house with Finn."

"Sounds good to me." Seth said and again that weird hand gesture was exchanged between him and Hunter. "Click, click, click, can you hear it? We are back in business, baby." He roared as he walked out the door.

"Alright, guys." Hunter said as he smiled at Seth's roar. "I'll see you in a few. Who's getting breakfast?"

"We sent the big guys."

"Alright, come get me when they are here. I need to take a shower and change out of these clothes."

When I made my way to the door, Alexa stopped me. "Not you." She smiled. "You stay with the boss at all times."

The small smile he gave her made her blush as she closed the door and left us. Suddenly I felt his fingers run through my hair as he pulled me to him. "How are you holding up?"

"You got a weird bunch here."

"They maybe weird, but they are loyal. My loyal weird kids."

"Are you really okay?"

"Sure." He smiled. "Why don't you go take a shower and change? You'll feel better."

I knew he was going to call her, that's why he wanted me to go in first. It hurt, but I kept reminding myself that I can't be jealous because we can never really be together. I wanted so badly to listen on him talking to her, but I was afraid he'd catch me. I tried convincing myself that I had no reason to be mad at him because I threw myself at him. I seduced him and I know it's hard to say no to me.

After we all ate together, we got into the car with Seth and Alexa and drove home. Seth and Alexa fought constantly about the radio station while Hunter read some stuff on his laptop. "For crying out loud, stop fighting and just turn that damn thing off.

"Sorry, boss." Seth muttered as he gave Alexa a hard stare.

"You are such a suck up." She teased him.

"No you."

Hunter rolled his eyes and took out his headphones from his bag. "We are really sorry, boss. We promise to be quiet." Alexa smiled and Hunter put his headphones back in his bag.

They remained silent until we got home and I saw Randy waiting at the entrance. I couldn't stand him. Just the thought of his hands all over me was making me sick to my stomach.

Hunter ordered him to get everyone ready in the main room of the house and walked in with Finn and the big guys. I followed them as Seth, Alexa and Kevin went to the back of the house to where Hunter was supposed to live.

"Watch Finn." He ordered the big guys. "I will be back in a few minutes.

We went upstairs to my room and after checking every corner and every closet he told me to lock the door and not open to anyone but him. "I will be busy for the next few hours so try to get some sleep. I will get one of the guys to watch the door, but you are not opening the door to anyone but me. Not even to my kids."

"Okay." I said and failed to hide my concern.

"You'll be okay, kiddo. I promise."

I fell asleep soon after I locked the door. For the first time in a long time I felt safe. I didn't know how to digest everything that happened in the past few weeks, but I knew that Hunter will keep me safe until he will finish his job and go back to his woman back home.

I woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the back of the house. What I saw when I walked out to my balcony was the last thing I ever expected. His entire team was walking behind him as he made his way to the little house in the back. Seth and Kevin were throwing a football around when suddenly I saw a redheaded chick walk towards him followed by a tattooed guy. My heart broke when I saw her, but he only exchanged a short handshake and a hug with her.

This couldn't be right, I thought to myself, this is not a proper way to greet the woman you love after not seeing her for over a week.

And then it happened. Everything about him suddenly became clear when a little blond girl ran from inside the house straight into his arms. Tears started sliding slowly down my cheeks as I watched the little girl almost knock him to the ground. The way he took her in his arms and caressed her face, the way he threw her in the air and kissed her while she laughed so loud.

It all made sense to me now.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Triple H & Charlotte Flair story.**

* * *

 **He is a bodyguard. She is spoiled and very annoying.  
Oh and yeah, someone is trying to kill her. ****  
Also in the story:  
** Ric flair, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Alexa Bliss, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Gallows and Anderson.

* * *

Feel free to review and share your thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Watch Over Me**_

* * *

 **Chapter - 4**

* * *

Corey was sitting on the steps at the entrance, with a gun in his hands when I exited the main house after finishing all the interviews. The team all came out with me, except for Karl who stayed by Charlotte's door. It was a rough few days and I could feel the pain getting darker and sharper as I made my way towards the little house.

Becky came out to greet me and I brushed my hand against hers and pulled her in for a short hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

Corey smiled as I put my arm around him and rested my head against his. "You feeling okay, H?"

"I'm good, little brother. Does she know I'm here?"

"She's been waiting all day, impatiently, but she was very strong and brave." He smiled and then released one of his loud whistles.

"How many times have I told you not to do that? She's not a dog."

"She loves it when I do that."

The light of my life came running like a twister the second she heard Corey's whistle and jumped into my arms. I could feel the pain getting worse, but I didn't care. I missed her so much that the pain didn't matter. She was the only true meaning to my life.

Her laugh was always my favorite sound. Her smile, her little kisses and the way she played with my beard even when I was scolding her. I could never win with her. She wrapped me around her little finger with a flick of her little eyeballs. "Daddy, I made you something while you were on your trip."

"You did?"

"Yes, come into the house. You have to look for it, I left you some clues. Becky helped me."

A weird feeling came over me when I started walking towards the house. I turned suddenly and saw her standing in the balcony, watching me. I forced a little smile and walked into the house. Now she knew. I never thought for one second I could hide this from her, but it felt weird now that she knew I had a daughter.

Throughout all the terrible things I have done in my life, my only wish was to have someone who would make me just give this all up and live a quiet life. Murphy did that for me the day she was born. I knew I would give my life and my heart to her, but then Ric and his spoiled blonde brat came into the picture and I couldn't say no.

If my murphy was in danger I would want someone to help her. I would want someone like me to protect her. One last time, I thought as I sat down with my baby girl on my lap.

Lexi noticed I was sweating and immediately took my temperature. I couldn't act out in front of my girl and she knew that. "You have a little fever, boss. Maybe you should take a shower and lie down for an hour or 2."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Daddy, can I lie down with you like you lie down with me when I have a fever?"

"Yes, sweetie, you can."

"Stay here with the guys while daddy goes in the room with Lexi for a few minutes, okay?"

The knock on the door made everyone draw their guns and I laughed. "Chill, can't you see Karl's shadow?"

He walked in and Charlotte appeared from behind him. "She asked to see you." He apologized.

"It's okay."

Karl closed the door behind him and stayed outside with Luke. Charlotte looked around and then smiled when Murphy looked up at her. "Are you the lady my daddy is helping?"

"I am." She kneeled.

"You're pretty."

"You're prettier."

"Thank you." My little girl giggled.

"You need to go back to the house." I said as I signaled Corey to take Murphy. "Karl and Luke will be with you and everyone else will be around."

"Can't I stay here with you?"

"No. You can't."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I am not leaving."

When I realized she wasn't going to back down any time soon I asked everyone to wait outside. "Boss…" Lexi probably tried to remind me that I had a fever and needed rest, but I asked her to wait with the others.

"This is my private life, Charlotte."

"I don't care." She crossed her arms to her chest and looked straight into my eyes. "As long as I'm still in danger I'm not leaving your side." She smiled.

"Oh so you think this is funny." I said as I felt the anger build inside me. "Let me tell you something, you little spoiled brat. The second you walked in here, you put my family in danger too. I came out of retirement to help you and your dad. I brought my daughter here because I had no other choice. I am very good at what I do and you know that. So if I tell you to go back to your damn mansion, then you better fucking go back to your damn mansion. I can't do my job if I'm not well and if you don't listen to me. This isn't a game, don't you get it?"

She looked away and turned. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll go back."

Right before she opened the door, I reached for her arm and pulled her to me. "Charlotte, I know what I'm doing. Please trust me and stop being so stubborn." I ran my fingers through her hair as she buried her face in my neck. "I promise that when I feel better, I won't leave your side and you can go back to driving me crazy."

"Hunter, you're burning up." She suddenly panicked.

"It's nothing."

"Alright, I'm calling Lexi, but when you get better you're going to make it up to me. No one talks to me this way."

"As long as you get your ass out of my house, I'm good."

The spoiled blond then wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck softly. "I know it's wrong, but I am so damn attracted to you right now."

"You need to leave." I said as I pulled away from her. "Now!"

When she opened the door and told Lexi I was burning up, she stood in the doorway and watched as Lexi took me to the bedroom and closed the door. I was in so much trouble for that. I knew that the second I'd be myself again, she'd make me pay for it.

For 2 days charlotte stayed at home like a good little obedient girl while I took all of my pills and recovered from that ridiculous gunshot. If I had treated it better when it happened I wouldn't be in this mess, but losing blood and the infection that followed by my improvised care took its toll on my body.

The girls made fun of me when I told them I was okay and I bet them that I could carry them around the lawn on my back. Lexi of course, took my temperature and blood pressure before she even agreed to this bet and everyone started taking bets on how far I could go with both of them on my back.

Murphy climbed on Lexi's back and then Lexi wrapped her arms around my neck and I rose. They both tried to make me laugh and Lexi even covered my eyes, but I made it all the way across the lawn to the big house. Seth and Finn won all the money from the others and we all laughed about it.

Corey and Becky took murphy back to the little house after I explained to her that I have to work. Lexi, the five feet of fury as we all called her, jumped on my back again as I entered the house to find charlotte having breakfast with Luke by her side. "I think you're in trouble." The tiny menace whispered in my ear and it was clear that she saw more than intended.

"It's nice of you to join us, finally. I have a long day if you don't mind."

"A long day?" I asked as I relieved Luke and sat down.

"Yes."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was under the impression you were working for me. I don't have to inform you of anything."

"Alright." I smiled. So that's how she wants to play it. "No problem." I stood up and wrapped my arm around Lexi. "You stay with Karl today. Take a walk around the mansion, look for breeches and any other things you find odd. I want pictures too." I turned to Seth and told him to go get the car ready. "Luke, you stay in the house, look around, watch the staff, basically make people feel uncomfortable. You know the drill."

She finished eating and I followed her upstairs to her room. Locking the door behind me, I watched as she took her clothes off in front of me without any warning. I leaned against the door and shoved my hands into my pants pockets. "So what is on the agenda today?" I asked and acted cool. Letting her see how turned on I was by her bitchy attitude was not even an option. She'd eat me up alive if she knew she got under my skin.

"Shopping, lunch with friends, museum crap and dinner."

"Long day indeed." I said and tried not to stare at her matching black lingerie. "I'm going to need the names of all those places before we leave."

"Sure. I wrote them down for you on a piece of paper. It's on my nightstand."

I noticed the little note right away and picked it up. I took a picture and sent it to Finn right away and then she asked me to turn the paper over. **I can't believe you have a daughter** was written on the back with a smiley face.

"How can you be a bitch and a then be this?" I asked as she made her way to me.

"This, what?" She smiled back and rested her hand on my cheek. "You have a daughter. A small blonde miniature of you."

"I do."

"Where's her mother?"

"I think you should get dressed. I'll wait outside."

"Hunter?" She called as I left the room, but I closed the door and waited outside.

Stay focused! I muttered to myself. Stay focused!

When she came out dressed in black jeans, high black heels and a tight flowery shirt, she searched my eyes, but I looked away and started walking. "I don't know what I did wrong." She whispered as we went down the stairs.

"The car is ready." I said as I heard Seth on the ear piece.

It was a very long day. The shopping didn't take long, but she did tease me. The lunch was boring and the museum opening gave me a slight headache, but when she made out with a guy right in front of me the entire evening, I knew sleeping with her was a very bad idea.

On the way home she didn't even talk to me. Seth was driving and I was in the back seat with her trying to keep my eyes on the road and the rearview mirror. A few minutes in, I spotted a dark SUV and kept my eye on it for the next few minutes. "Seth."

"I saw it too." He replied quickly. "You want me to slow down?"

"No. I want you to keep going in this speed, but take a right in the next turn. We're going to try isolating them. I'll call Karl and Kevin, it's about 10 minutes away."

"What's going on?" The queen suddenly spoke and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, but keep your head down just in case."

We took a right as I was updating Finn about the situation and hung up. "Alright, take a left here and keep going straight after that. Let's try to keep them close, until we have back up."

"How much ammo you have on you?"

"I have 3 and 3." I answered as I took my side gun out.

"I have 2 and 4."

"Well, I think we can manage."

"Dude, you and me…" He chuckled. "We can do so much damage."

"Alright, turn left in the next turn. There's a parking lot ahead, let's make them come to us."

"Are you freaking kidding me? What the hell are you talking about ammo, 3 and 3, 2 and 4?"

When I took the shotgun from under the seat, she squealed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Calm down and stay down."

"I will not calm down! You can't just start shooting in the middle of the street."

"You're right." I smiled as I checked if the shotgun was loaded. "Seth, why don't you go out there and invite them to the house. We really shouldn't be doing business in the street like that. The least we could do is buy them dinner before they die."

"Oh so you think this is funny?" She said when Seth started laughing.

"I actually think it's ridiculous that you still don't understand how serious this whole thing is."

"I understand."

"Yeah? Are you sure? Because I got shot when someone tried to kill you in goddamn Italy. So when you're surprised someone is following us and trying to kill you in the middle of the fucking night, it kind of suggests you don't have any clue. I mean, seriously, do you want to die?"

"I don't want to die, but can't we just drive really fast and get home?"

"You mean run?"

"Yes I mean run. I certainly don't want you to start shooting. This is a car not a bunker. I could die while you play heroes."

"First of all, this car is bulletproof. Did you think I would drive you around in a regular car?"

"What if their car is bulletproof too?"

"Well I guess we would just have to get out of the car and deal with them face to face." I mocked her. "Now, get your ass gown to the floor and don't move. Don't even think of getting up or getting out of the car until I come get you."

"What if they kill you?"

"Well then, you should ask the lord for forgiveness because you'll be dead too and sooner than you think."

"Boss, they are getting out."

"Good, 3 minutes until the boys get here."

"They have a machine gun." Seth laughed. "This is so good."

"Seth… Stay focused."

"I am." He answered still excited and caressed the dashboard. "Come on, baby, make daddy proud."

"Alright, get down and cover your ears."

She did as she was told for the first time and screamed when they started shooting. I listened and checked the time. Less than 2 minutes until the boys get here. "Alright, we have to kill time, turn the car around, do it slowly." I called the boys and Karl answered quickly. "Turn off all the lights and get in the parking lot on foot. The guy is out of the car so just take him out. I don't know if there are more people in the car, this guy is so stupid so if there are more guys in, they are probably as stupid as he is."

When he finished emptying his magazine on a bulletproof car, I just sat there quietly and looked at my timer.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" She asked me as she looked up.

"Nope."

When a single gunshot was heard, I smiled and waited for Karl's call, but then more gunshots were fired and I opened the back window and saw 2 more guys shooting in Karl's direction. "Alright, kid, time to earn that big check."

It was over in less than a minute after Seth and I got out of the car. Karl raised his hand and signaled he was okay and Seth went to check the car. "I want pictures and fingerprints of all of them."

"Done."

Kevin and Karl pulled out and we all leaned against the car and talked about the football game from earlier. Suddenly I remembered she was still in the car. "Crap." I laughed and went to get her out of there. "You can sit down, now, Queen Charlotte."

"Fuck you."

"That's not nice."

"I want to go home."

"No problem. Whatever her majesty wants."

When we got to the house, Karl followed us to her room and said he would get Luke. We entered her room and I locked the door as she got into the bathroom and slammed the door. I smiled to myself as I heard her swearing and talking to herself even though I couldn't understand a word she was saying except for the swearing, it was still funny.

The little drama on the way home made me forget about the performance she gave me at dinner, but when she came out wearing a very revealing lace lingerie, it all came back to me.

"I'm going to bed now, if you don't mind."

"Any special plans for tomorrow I should know about?"

"I'm staying home tomorrow."

"Oh good." I smiled. "Maybe they will kill you here and save me the gas money and ammo."

"Fuck you, Hunter. Don't act like I'm supposed to be grateful to you. This is what you were hired to do and you're paid a lot of money, so stop trying to get me to say thank you all the time."

"I wouldn't try to get you to say thank you and those words coming out of your mouth shock me. I had no idea you had grateful and thank you in your vocabulary. Please don't say them again, I hear the music of twilight zone playing in my head every time you say something nice. It really freaks me out so please, I beg you, don't do that again."

"Fine." She fired and furiously walked towards me. "How about I don't talk to you at all and you just be a good soldier that does what he's told?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Oh really?" She said as she pinned me to the door. "So you're not attracted to me?" She asked as her hands traveled up my chest and she grabbed my tie. "When I touch you, doesn't that just make you want to tear the clothes off of me and fuck me?"

"Not even a little."

"You are such a terrible liar." She teased me.

"Let's get something very clear here, Ms. Flair. What happened between us was a mistake that got me shot. I will protect you and do my job the best that I can, but the second I don't have to see you again would be the happiest moment of my life."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Get out!" She pointed at the door. "Get out, now!"

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Triple H & Charlotte Flair story.**

* * *

 **He is a bodyguard. She is spoiled and very annoying.  
Oh and yeah, someone is trying to kill her. ****  
Also in the story:  
** Ric flair, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Alexa Bliss, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Gallows and Anderson.

* * *

Feel free to review and share your thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Watch Over Me**_

* * *

 **Chapter - 5**

* * *

The next day I was told she spent all day in her room. She even ate in the room and I could see her watching me as I made my routine checkup around the big mansion with Lexi and Seth. It was better this way, I thought to myself as I looked up at her balcony and saw her sitting there with her shades and a book in her hand. This would've been so much easier if I hadn't slept with her, because she had to have known how good she made me feel.

The evening came and as I was sitting on the steps outside the little house with Murphy, I saw her walking across the big lawn in our direction. This ought to be good, I thought as Luke looked almost embarrassed walking behind her. "Murph, go inside, baby."

"Why?"

"Listen to daddy, okay?"

"Hi there." Charlotte smiled at her.

"Hi."

"That's a really pretty shirt you're wearing."

"Thank you."

"You like Elsa?"

"I do, very much, but I also like Anna."

"I do too."

"Really? You like Frozen?"

"Oh, yes. I love it."

"Maybe we can watch it together."

"Whenever you want, kiddo."

"Murphy…" I said when I realized exactly what was going on.

"Okay, daddy." She kissed me and said good night to Charlotte.

"Can we talk?" She then asked as she tucked her hands into her over-sized hoodie.

"What's on your mind?"

"In private?" She nearly whispered and I asked Luke to go inside.

"What's up?"

"I think I owe you an apology." She finally said.

I stood up and looked away. "Go back inside. I'll get Luke."

"Hunter, stop." She tried to grab my arm and after a little struggle I caught her arm and our faces were inches away.

"Now you listen to me and you better listen very carefully. I am not your dog and I am not your toy. I'm also not your friend or your boyfriend. Don't come here, don't ever talk to my kid again and don't ever play games with me. There is nothing to talk about, no apologies to be made, this is who you are and making empty apologies does not change the fact that you are a spoiled ungrateful brat that thinks she's special. I don't need your thank yous, I don't need your apologies and I don't need your attitude. The only reason I'm here is because I respect your father and I feel his pain and fear."

"Why are you doing this?" She nearly chocked. "Why are you acting like you don't care? I know you care, I see it in your eyes and I hear it in your voice. Where's the guy from Italy and Croatia? The guy that held my hand and kissed my forehead on the ferry? Where is he? Where is the guy who held me all night in Croatia? The guy that gives me chills when he ran his fingers through my hair? Where's that guy?"

I swallowed hard as I tried not to make eye contact with her. I tried to explain it to her once and she didn't get it. How can I make her understand? "I was hurt, I did what I had to do to make you feel safe and not panic."

"You were…" She looked down. "So it was all…"

"You need to go back to your house."

She suddenly looked up and locked eyes with me. "I hope you fail. I hope they get to me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

I felt really bad when I watched her walk away with Luke. I didn't even know how I felt about her. One minute she drove me crazy and made my blood boil and in the next she was sweet and funny and so damn attractive. Was it a mistake to take this job? I tried to convince myself that it wasn't because I already saved her life twice. I wanted to go there and explain things to her, but then Luke called me and I started running towards the house before I even answered. "What happened?" I asked as I ran.

"You need to come see this. Someone was in her room."

"Don't touch anything and get Finn."

"He's already here, but you need to come here, she's losing it."

The dead cat on her bed with a note that said **you're next** were a sickening sight. There was blood everywhere and Charlotte was completely shocked, shaking and crying hysterically. She didn't want anyone to touch her and sat down in the corner when I came running up the stairs. Ric and Randy were there too and looked helpless to the sight of Charlotte.

"Get someone to clean this mess when Finn is done." I ordered them and went to where Charlotte was.

I leaned in and got down on one knee, and took her hand in mine. "I need you to come with me. Can you stand up?"

Still shaking she held my hand tight and nodded no.

"Alright, I'm going to pick you up now."

Her eyes were closed, but she didn't refuse me. As I took her in my arms, Seth immediately followed me and we went down to the car. "Go get me some soda and something to eat. Something small just to take the edge off. I'll be in the garage."

Her face were buried in the crook of my neck, her arms wrapped around my neck, still crying and shaking, I carried her to the garage and got her into the car. She barely let me take off my jacket and curled into me, but I covered her with my jacket and held her tight. Seth came quickly and handed me a soda can, fruit and chocolate. "Just drive."

I held her for a long time until she stopped crying. Wiping the tears from her pale face, I opened the soda and lifted her shaking head. "You need to drink a little." She refused at first. "Charlotte, please, just one sip, okay?"

After she drank a little, I handed her a small piece of chocolate and she pushed my hand away. "This will help, please, just one bite." She pushed my hand away and grabbed the apple. I smiled when she took a small bite and then rested her head against my chest.

We drove for about an hour before we stopped. "Are we home?" She finally spoke.

"No, we are in the city."

"Please don't make me go back there. I can't… I just… Can't."

"We have to go back at some point."

"I can't tonight."

"Seth, you have the cards here?"

"Yes, all of them."

"Okay, let's find a hotel, not something big, but not something terrible either."

"No problem, boss. I'm on it."

When we pulled up in front of the hotel, Charlotte put my jacket on and stepped out of the car. Taking her hand in mine we walked in as I whispered to Seth the name of the ID I have. We always had fake IDs and related faked credit cards for times like these when we didn't want anyone to track us down.

We paid for 2 rooms and went upstairs.

"Try to get some sleep, kid, no one knows we are here. We have a lot of work tomorrow. I'm getting sick and tired of this game."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"I'm almost positive it's him now."

"So we have to lure him in. You think Lexi or should we get outside help?"

"I'm thinking Charlotte, but I'm not sure she's ready for it after tonight."

"Yeah, the dead cat was too much even for my stomach."

"I know." I agreed and put my arm around his shoulder. "Alright, I'm going to see how she's doing. I'll see you in the morning."

When I walked in she was curled up in bed, still wearing my jacket, still in shock. I took one of the wine bottles from the mini bar and sat next to her. Removing a group of hair from her face, she shifted and made it clear to me she didn't want me to touch her. I got up and covered her with a blanket as she closed her eyes. Sitting down on the floor next to her, I rubbed my face and sighed.

I wish there was an easy way to deal with her and with what was going on between us. I thought she was asleep when I took my phone out and looked at my daughter's pictures. This is the last job, I kept telling myself. The last time I risk my life.

The soft touch caressing my skull made me lock my phone quickly and turn to find her with tears in her eyes. "I can't sleep." She whispered.

"Maybe you should take a shower and eat something."

"I'm not hungry and I don't have anything to change to."

"Well…" I put my phone in my pocket. "They have robes."

"Maybe it will make me feel better."

"I'm sure it will."

I was on the phone with Finn when she got out. She looked at me from the across the room and I hung up when it seemed like she was about to cry again. As she made her way to me slowly, I tried so hard not to think of how beautiful she looked. "Why did you take me out of the house tonight?" She asked as she tried to hide the hurt and looked down.

"Because you were in shock." I answered. "You needed to get away from all that."

She looked away and down again before getting the courage to look at me. I knew my poker face had not chance when she was this close to me. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That it was all an act? Italy, Croatia. Was it all a lie?" She asked as she rested her head on my chest. "Tell me the truth. Did I imagine it all?"

"Charlotte…"

"Please, Hunter. Tell me the truth." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Tell me the truth, I have to know."

"It doesn't matter." I tried to move, but she pulled me closer to her. "I'm here to do a job. I'm here to protect you and I will do my best."

My shirt was slowly lifted and I felt her lips on my chest. My mind was screaming STOP HER, but my body froze. "I don't believe you." She said in-between kisses. "I don't believe you feel nothing."

I closed my eyes and threw my head back when she took my nipple in her hot mouth. "Tell me that you lied because you're trying to stay professional. Tell me that you do feel something, but you can't act on it because you have to do your job. I will understand." She whispered as her hot hands roamed my chest. "I need to know the truth. Please, Hunter, tell me the truth."

Her low, pleading voice, her sweet scent, the very thought of her being naked under that robe clouded my judgment and weakened all of my senses. My mind knew it was a mistake, but my entire body wanted her, craved every piece of her naked flesh to merge with mine.

My fingers found their way to the knot on her robe. Untying it, she exhaled when I touched her for the first time since Italy. The robe fell on the floor as our lips met. Kissing her so slowly and so sensually made my knees weak. I couldn't stop myself. "You make me feel so safe." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Take me to bed."

I knew I was falling in love with her when we couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes as we made love. It wasn't wild and hard as the first time. This time it was soft and slow and when she cried when she reached her high point I knew she felt the same.

"I never want to leave your side." She whispered right before she closed her eyes. "I've never felt so safe in my life."

That night didn't feel like a mistake, but I knew that protecting her was going to be a lot harder now. I also knew that I had to have a serious talk with her in the morning, before we go back, but I feared bringing it up. She was in such fragile state that this could end up bad if I don't choose my words carefully.

I woke up with her caressing my beard. Opening my eyes slowly, I met her beautiful smile. "Hi."

"Morning."

She kissed my chest and looked up at me again. "Hunter, I…"

"Charlotte…"

"Please, don't. Not just yet."

"But…"

"I know what you're going to say. I don't want to hear it."

I shifted on my side and kissed her softly. "You know how I feel now. This wasn't an act, but you have to understand…"

"I understand. You can't protect me like this."

"Right."

"But at least I know now."

"And?"

"And I promise to listen to you and do as you ask."

"And…"

"I will not be a bitch to you."

"And…"

"I will not try to make you jealous and make out with guys in front of you."

"You promise to be good?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

"I have a question though." She then said and couldn't control the chuckle that escaped her.

"I'm listening."

"How old are you exactly?"

"I thought you promised not to be a bitch."

"Just tell me that you're not over 50. I will be okay as long as you're not over 50."

"Oh I'm going to get you for that." I said as I got on top of her. She started laughing and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was with the few rays of sun that snuck into the room. We made love again and took a shower together before we went back home.

Ric was furious when we arrived at the house. He started yelling at me for taking off like that and not answering his calls. Baron and Cass were both assigned to Charlotte as I went with Ric to his home office. Randy was standing next to him as he sat behind his long desk and we exchanged strange looks.

I was used to these situations and remained calm as I let Ric blow out all his steam.

"Can I speak now?"

"Do you even have anything to say that would justify all this?"

"I don't have to justify myself to you. You hired me to protect your daughter and to keep her safe. Last time I checked, she was still alive."

"Where did you take her last night?"

I started laughing as they both waited for me to answer. "You don't really expect me to tell you that." I finally said. "Did you see how completely terrified your daughter was last night? Did you see her condition? Did you see her just now? She's fine. She ate, she took a really long and needed shower and had a good sleep. That's what I do and that's what you pay me for. You asked me to keep her safe and that's what I did."

"I'm not sure about all this. I need to know what you're doing at all times."

"Sorry, Ric. I don't work like that."

"So maybe I should fine someone that work the way I want him to work? So far you haven't done anything. Someone was in her room before I hired you and someone was in the room last night. My people told me you were in the house all day yesterday not doing anything. So far, you haven't really justified the ridiculous money I'm paying you."

"Oh really?"

"You took off with my daughter and disappeared twice now. How am I supposed to react to that?"

"First of all, Ric, I am really close to the people who are doing it." I smiled and when he seemed to doubt me, I dropped the nice guy act. I stood up and lifted my shirt. "For your information, someone tried to kill your daughter in Italy. This is why I took her and left without telling anyone where we were going. 2 days ago, on our way back from her dinner date, we were followed by 4 men and shot at, in the middle of the night. Your daughter is safe, Ric. I do what I was hired to do." I turned to leave and right before I opened the door, I looked at the old men again. "And the next time, when you take advice from someone and let them brainwash you, make sure it's not someone I trained. He might be good, but he isn't as good as me and he never will be."

Going up to Charlotte's room, Finn greeted me at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi, kid." I put my arm around his shoulder. "In case I haven't told you yet, you're doing a great job."

"Thanks, boss." He smiled. "Are we on schedule?"

"Yes. I made the first move."

"So now we just have to wait and see."

"Is everything ready?"

"Just like you asked."

"Good. I'm going to see her now. If everything goes to plan, he will make a move tomorrow or the next day."

"I'll be in my room."

"Make sure Kevin and Seth are with you. Oh, where's Lexi?"

"She's with Charlotte."

Karl opened the door from the inside and I told them both to wait outside. Both women were sitting on the bed smiling when I walked in. "Lex, you good?"

"Yes, daddy, I'm fine." She mocked me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed the top of her head. "I need you to stick with Kevin and Seth for the next few days, okay?"

"Oh no! No! You can't do that. I rather be with the big goons than these two."

"Lexi…"

"Come on, boss. Don't do this to me. They drive me crazy."

"It's just until we close the deal."

"Seriously, you'll have some serious making up to do when this is all over."

"I figured that much."

"Good, because it's going to cost you."

"I'm sure I can afford whatever lunacy your mind comes up with this time."

"I'm going to leave you now and go look for my 2 new best friends." She rolled her eyes.

"They are with Finn." I laughed.

Right after she closed the door, Charlotte reached for my hand and pulled me down to the bed. I sat down and smiled when she looked mad. "What kind of making up are we talking about?"

"It's nothing."

"Uh huh. Start talking!"

"Lexi and I, we have this thing where she takes me to the craziest amusement parks around the world just to laugh at how terrified I am from those roller coasters."

"What?"

"Yeah. She likes to torture me for every minute she has to spend with Seth."

"You're afraid of roller-coasters?"

"Can't stand them."

"You kill people and cut off their fingers, you think gun fights are fun, but you're afraid of rollercoasters?"

"Damn right I am."

"Oh my god." She started laughing. "Yeah, you're not doing that."

"Excuse me?"

"I can see the tension between you two. She blushed every time she took your shirt off."

"I thought we weren't going to do that."

"Hunter, you're not going around the world with another woman."

"Charlotte."

"Hunter!"

"There is nothing going on between me and Lexi."

"Yeah, right."

"Just like there's nothing going on between you and me." I smiled.

"Until you catch the bad guys, then there will be."

"If you live."

"Shut up!" She slapped me playfully.

"I have to go. I will see you later."

"Can I get a kiss before you leave?"

"No, you can't."

"Fine. I promised that I will be a good girl."

"Good. I'll stop by later."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Triple H & Charlotte Flair story.**

* * *

 **He is a bodyguard. She is spoiled and very annoying.  
Oh and yeah, someone is trying to kill her. ****  
Also in the story:  
** Ric flair, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Alexa Bliss, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Gallows and Anderson.

* * *

Feel free to review and share your thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Watch Over Me**_

* * *

 **Chapter - 5**

* * *

I was falling madly in love with him. I knew it was wrong, I knew this only complicates the already complicated situation we were in, but I just couldn't stop myself. Everything about him was attractive to me, even that hideous beard he had on that all I could imagine is me trimming it so that I can finally see all of his face.

He was tough and strong yet gentle and kind when he needed to be. He was mysterious and intriguing in a way that made you want to get inside his head and see the world through his eyes. The man who could be tender at one moment and kill someone the next was a closed book. Who are you, Hunter Helmsley? I asked myself as I watched him from the balcony having what seemed to be a very strange discussion with my dad.

He was cold blooded, cold-hearted, badass killer, but he also had a daughter and he was a great lover. Old or not, the man made me feel things in parts I didn't even know I had. I wanted so much to be a part of his life. I wanted so much to see him outside of his bodyguard mode. I knew I was attracted to him the second I saw him in Italy.

Maybe it was the Italian air, or maybe, just maybe it was just him. He knew how to deal with me the second he laid eyes on me. He wasn't a sleazebag like Randy who undressed me with his eyes every time I walked past him. He wasn't immature like all the guys I dated. He was confident, sexy and very intelligent.

The odd conversation between him and my dad ended up in a hug. Hunter looked up and noticed me in the window. Smiling, he pointed at me and mouthed 'go inside'. The spoiled brat inside me came out and I took my phone and wrote him a text. My father walked inside and Hunter remained standing in the middle of the lawn, looking at me, waiting for me to go inside like he asked.

When he got my text message he started laughing and put his hands on the side of his hips. Looking at my phone again, I smiled when I read my angry text. **You can't just lock me up in my room all day. I'm bored and when I'm bored I tend to lose my mind. Do you want me to lose my mind? Do you? I don't think so!**

He stood there for a few moments, laughing as he looked at me and then wrote something on his phone. **Be ready around 7.**

 **Ready for what?** I replied quickly.

 **Nothing special. Dress casual.**

I smile and bit my lip as I read it. Sitting down, I put my phone aside and instantly got another text message. **Get your ass inside already.**

I jumped from my sit and waved as I got inside. **And lock that damn balcony before I get up there and murder you myself.**

I laughed quietly as I locked the door and wrote something back. **Oh please, do come here and murder me. You do it so well.**

 **You promised…** He wrote as I fell on the bed with the biggest smile on my face. God that man makes me so horny.

I took a long bath and let myself get carried away with the thought of him making love to me. It was one of those times when pleasuring myself was fun and not just a necessity. I would've loved to have him there with me, but the thought of him and the 2 nights we shared were good enough for now.

I was ready at 6:45 and looking at myself in the mirror, trying to decide if this was a fitting casual outfit. He already seen me naked and he'd already seen me in my worst, so really, getting dressed to impress him wasn't needed. The knock on my door came at exactly 7. I smiled when I opened the door and found him wearing jeans, black T-shirt and the very same leather jacket I wore last night. Karl who was standing next to him was also out of his regular work clothes and Luke was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, wearing jeans and a T-shirt too.

"Is this a group outing?" I whispered in his ear as we walked down the stairs.

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid someone would get inside my room again?"

"Oh I'm counting on it."

"If this happens again, I'm spending the night with you."

"Stop worrying, everything will be alright, I promise." He smiled and offered his arm.

I wrapped my arm around his and we entered the garage to find Kevin talking to Finn and Seth and Alexa bickering again. They both froze when they noticed their boss standing at the entrance and looked away like 2 little kids trying not to get caught.

"Alright, Kev, Lex, you ride with me. Seth you go with the boys and Finn."

Seth was not happy about it and Alexa mocked him. "Oh, poor baby, what's the matter, no sucking up tonight?"

"Oh for crying out loud you two. How the hell did you survive living in the same house for 18 years?"

"What?" I let out suddenly and everyone looked at me. "You're brother and sister?"

"I know, right?" Alexa rolled her eyes. "I took all the looks and all the brain. No wonder he's so bitter."

"Lex…" Hunter smiled.

"Sorry, dear brother, you are pretty too."

They all laughed and we got into the cars and left. I was in the back seat with Alexa and Hunter rode in the front with Kevin.

"So, isn't it dangerous that we are all out at the same time?" I asked and Hunter looked at me. "What? It's a legit question."

"It's the safest place you'd ever be in, trust me."

It felt like we were driving in circles for the first 30 minutes and Alexa explained to me that it's just precaution. A way for them to check if someone was following them.

When we finally polled up in front of a bar, I noticed how secluded it was. It was the first time I spent time with all of them in a normal environment and not scared and worried like the first night I met them. I understood why he liked them so much and why they were so protective of him. He was like a father figure to them, a father they could talk to about anything.

It was also the first time Seth was actually nice to Alexa and the first time he acted like a brother, when a guy tried to hit on her and Seth ended up staring at the guy until he was so uncomfortable, he actually got up and left the bar.

"So you do like her." I smiled at him.

"No I don't." He shrugged. "I'm just performing my big brother duties."

"What are those? Creeping out every guy that looks at her?"

Hunter laughed at that and put his arm around me on the back of my chair.

"So is there a story about how you all met?"

"There is." Kevin smiled. "We can tell you, but then we'd have to kill you."

"Top secret?" I teased.

"Very confidential." Finn laughed.

"I met Lexi first." Hunter suddenly said. "I got shot and was given her number and address for treatment. She charged me real good that night."

"How exactly people think you're so good if you get shot all the time?"

"Well, it's because I get shot instead of the people I protect."

"Oh…" I smiled.

"That's how I met Seth." He continued. "He was like her personal bodyguard. The whole time she was treating me he stood over us examining me with his hand on his gun waiting to react. I thought it was sweet how he protected her, but later when I put them in a room together I got the worst headache ever." He laughed a little. "But I liked his attitude so I took him to my next gig and he's been my right hand since then."

Seth nearly blushed when Hunter said he was his right hand and Alexa pinched him playfully.

"Finn and I met when we had that FBI contract." He continued. "Finn used to be TSA and then FBI. He quit to come work with me on more interesting stuff."

"FBI is really boring." Finn confessed.

"And Kevin?" I asked as I noticed how quiet he was.

"Kevin, I met when I was on the job in Canada. He was assigned as my driver and we just clicked from the get go."

"And these 2?"

Hunter laughed a little before he patted on Karl's shoulder. "This guy and I had a real nasty fist fight over a bike in a bar."

"You fought?" I nearly gasped.

"Yeah, we did and at some point Luke showed up and they both pretty much took me out."

"They won the fight?"

"Oh yeah, but not before I broke Luke's Jaw and Karl's nose. I also dislocated his shoulder and popped it back in after I woke up."

"Oh wow." I smiled when they all laughed. "What's with the hand gesture?" I asked as he exchanged it with Luke.

"It's a wolf. Apparently it's a Turkish mafia sign."

"Cool."

"We think so. I started it many years ago, with a few of my old friends. We were working somewhere in the middle east and saw a bunch of guys doing that, so we asked and that's what they told us."

"And where are those old friends now?"

"Retired." He chuckled. "One bought a farm in Texas, one went back to his beloved family in Detroit, the other 2 are somewhere around America. I never keep track, but they are all retired, just like I should be."

"I don't know, you seem to really have fun." I joked.

"I am having lots of fun, but I can't keep doing this forever."

"Because of Murphy."

"Yep." He nodded and then called the waitress. When she approached him he put his hand on the small of her back and smiled. "Say, sweetheart, what's the best thing you got on the menu here?"

"We got the BBQ wings and the house burger. Can't lose with those."

"Alright, so why don't you get us 8 burgers and 2 big plates of wings?"

"Sure thing."

"And a few more pitchers of water with lemon and lots of ice."

"Coming right up."

"What if I wanted something else?" I asked and got some weird looks.

"Why would you want something else?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm trying to watch my figure."

"So don't eat the buns. Nothing wrong with burgers and chicken."

"What if I want a salad?"

"You can have salad." He grinned. "Tomorrow."

I didn't know what I wanted to do first, slap that grin off his face or grab him and kiss him as hard as I could. I had to admit, his sense of humor made him sexier. His smile, his mellow eyes, his laugh, everything about him that night was sexy.

We had so much fun that night that I didn't want it to end. When we arrived home, Randy was sitting outside with the guard and we walk past him without even talking to him. Hunter came in with me and checked every corner of the room and when he went to check my walk-in closet I closed the door behind us.

"I had fun tonight." I said as I made my way to him slowly. A little smile appeared on his lips as I wrapped my arms around his thick neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I am so frustrated though." I whispered in his ear.

"Why is that?"

"Because I need things, you know?"

"No, I don't know." He replied calmly and remained still.

"I just need things that I can't get and it makes me frustrated."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." I kissed his neck. "You think that maybe you could help me?"

"I think that right now the only thing you need is a cold shower."

Sucking hard on his neck, I felt his body tense. "I know I promised to be good, but you make me want to be so very bad."

"You know that bad girls get punished." He said when I sucked on his neck again.

"God I want to be punished." I exhaled and caressed my way down his firm chest. "Punish me, please. I'm such a bad girl."

"How would you like to be punished?" He then asked as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to look into my eyes.

"I'm sure you can come up with a proper punishment." I teased him as I lifted his shirt and grazed his abs hard.

Suddenly, without any warning her grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall. "Take your jacket off." He demanded and I bit my lower lip as I complied.

After I threw it away he looked down my body and sighed. "Now unbutton your shirt, slowly."

His assertive tone and his hand on my throat made me so wet that I had a really hard time doing anything slow. "I said slowly." He repeated when he disapproved my unbuttoning pace.

"Leave it on." He said when I wanted to take it off. "Remove your bra, but leave your shirt on."

When I did as he asked, his free hand cupped one of my breasts and he squeezed hard. "Remove your pants." He sighed heavily. "Slowly."

His thumb circled around my nipple as I complied with his demands. When I got rid of my pants he looked down my body and released another heavy sigh. "Open your mouth."

I sucked on his thumb when he put it in my mouth and closed my eyes. Moaning to the feel of his wet thumb sliding down the gap between my breasts, to my panties, I waited for his next move. "Put your hand in your panties." He said and I opened my eyes. "Do as I say." He demanded as he saw the confusion in my eyes. "Slowly."

I did as he asked and closed my eyes. I have never touched myself in front of a man before, that's why they were there. There was something really uncomfortable about touching yourself when someone else watched. "Are you wet?"

"Very wet." I whispered.

"Touch yourself. I want you to be sure."

"I am sure."

When he realized I didn't want to do it, he sent his free hand down my body and put it on mine down my panties. "Touch yourself." He whispered in my ear. "Do it."

With his finger on my finger he separated my inner lips and ran my finger in the moist. "Now you are sure." He corrected me. "Why don't you do it again, without my help this time."

"Why don't you do it for me?"

"Because you've been a very bad girl and you asked to be punished." He said as he caressed my cheek. "I want you to give yourself an orgasm while I watch."

"I can't." I whispered back right before he pulled my panties down.

"Yes, you can." He whispered in my ear as he grabbed my butt and squeezed hard. "You know why you can?"

"Why?" I moaned.

"Because I say you can and you have to do exactly what I tell you to do." He then took my finger and put it in his mouth. Circling his tongue around it and sucking for a few seconds before he took my hand and guided it down. "You're all set. Now do it."

I started and went for a few minutes as he caressed anywhere he could reach on my body. My eyes were still closed, his hand was still on my throat and I was right on the line between being humiliated and being turned on by his encouragement as he watched me. "That's beautiful. You're very good at this. Go faster."

I lost my concentration a little when I heard him working on his belt and pants. "Go on. Don't stop."

A moment later, he lifted my leg up and entered me slowly. "Did I say you could stop?"

I apologized and kept going as he demanded. His lips attacked mine when I was about to receive this crazy orgasm. He didn't need me screaming his name in the middle of the night while his guys were outside the door. We kissed for so long when it was over and I was so weak and tired, but still blown away from what just happened.

It was the perfect ending to a perfect evening and I just couldn't get enough of him. Right before he left, I grabbed his arm and smiled. "I better live to get to know this guy a bit more."

"I thought I was old." He smirked.

"I honestly don't care anymore. Even if you're 60."

"Oh I'm 60 now? What happened to 50?"

"I don't know, it's impossible to guess with that thing you have on your face."

"Oh I'm sorry. Little Ms. Flair doesn't like my beard? Are you giving me fashion tips now?"

"One of these days I'm going to sneak into your house and shave that awful thing off."

"That would only get you killed. Not one sneaks up on me and stays alive."

"So shave it already."

"Nope. I will see you tomorrow. Any plans?"

"I think I have this benefit thing with my dad in the evening."

"Fun."

"You want to be my date?"

"Not even if I wasn't your bodyguard. Benefits are so not my thing."

"Fine. Do you have a tux?"

"I think I can find something."

"You think? I can't have my bodyguard looking like a hobo."

"Wow, no one has ever called me a hobo before."

"Well, that beard is making you look like a hobo."

"You are so exhausting. You know that?"

"You flatter me."

"Lock the doors please."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Triple H & Charlotte Flair story.**

* * *

 **He is a bodyguard. She is spoiled and very annoying.  
Oh and yeah, someone is trying to kill her. ****  
Also in the story:  
** Ric flair, Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, Alexa Bliss, Finn Balor, Kevin Owens, Gallows and Anderson.

* * *

Feel free to review and share your thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Watch Over Me**_

* * *

 **Chapter - 7**

* * *

The next morning, after having breakfast, I decided to get some sun by the pool. Hunter, in his suit, stood close by with his shades and Karl was by his side. I wondered how he would act when there was no threat to my life. I knew I had it bad for him, but I didn't know anything about him. Every personal question I tried to ask him was met with a cold respond. He avoided talking about himself or about his daughter.

If only I had someone I could ask, I thought as I watched Alexa walk towards him and the big smile he greeted her with. She must know a lot about him. She brushed her hand along his arm and they both sat down. His expression didn't change, but I could tell by Alexa's look that something was up.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Randy looking at me through the window of my dad's office. That man gave me the chills yet my dad trusted him and had this weird affection for him that I didn't understand. Alexa suddenly checked her gun and put it back in her holster. Hunter whispered something in her ear and she left with Luke.

I asked for lunch to be brought outside and Hunter said it was okay. After I ate, I took a swim and decided to go rest until the event later. As I made my way inside with Hunter and Karl, we heard loud arguing from the main entrance and found Seth and one of the security guys having a heated argument about god knows what.

When Randy showed up and told Seth to back off, Luke and Alexa suddenly appeared at the door. They started shoving one another and in all that mess, the security guy knocked Alexa down. Seeing calm, cold blooded Hunter cutting off fingers was intimidating, but seeing angry Hunter running towards that security guy was terrifying. Seth froze when he saw his sister on the ground and Hunter grabbed that guy by his vest and practically dragged him outside. The amount of punches he unleashed on him knocked him out and you could hardly see his face from all the blood.

Hunter held his body and his head up like he was a rag doll and showed it to everyone that was there. "Anyone, I repeat, anyone messing with my team will get the same treatment. Don't even try me. You see this face? You remember this face the next time anyone in this house tries to get it on with my team."

He threw the body on the ground and went to get Alexa. "Take that man to the hospital and I better not see his face in this house ever again."

When he was about to pick Alexa up, Randy showed up in his face and Hunter rose. "Who the hell do you think you are? I run this house and I get to decide who stays and who walk!"

"You run this house?" Hunter mocked him. "You better take that tone down a bit, Randy. We don't want your people watching you bleed like that dude."

"Are you threatening me?"

Hunter shoved him and right when Randy was about to strike him, Seth and Luke blocked his way. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Seth said. "You have a man down, you better deal with that than start a fight you cannot win."

Hunter picked Alexa and carried her upstairs to her room. I followed him like he asked me and I closed the door as he put her in bed. He sat next to her as everyone stayed outside the door. He could hear my dad asking them to let him in and didn't even flinch. When she opened her eyes, she raged and wanted to get out of bed. "Where is that son of a bitch? I'm going to cut his face off with a chainsaw."

"Calm down." He chuckled. "I took care of it."

She took his hand in hers and looked at his bloody knuckles. "Nice. Good work."

"Thanks." He laughed. "Lay down. I'll get the guys in to watch over you. I want to know if you have dizziness or nausea, you hear me?"

"Oh please. I'm the doctor here."

He opened the door and completely ignored my dad. "Seth, get in here."

When Seth walked in and saw his sister was awake, he turned to Hunter. "I'm sorry, boss."

"What happened? How did it all start?"

"I came back from my round and he wanted me to disarm my guns."

"What?"

"Yeah, I swear, he told me to get my guns out and disarm before I go inside because only the main security guards are allowed loaded guns in the house."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry, boss. I should've called you."

"Yeah, you should've, but it doesn't matter now. I'm about to get fired and rehired so I guess I better get this over with." He opened the door and grabbed my arm. "You're coming with me." He said and cleared the way for me to walk out.

"You and me, my office. Now!" My dad ordered him and Hunter nearly smiled.

When we walked in the office, Randy tried to walk in and Hunter blocked him. "You're staying out here, kiddo." And then closed the door in his face.

"Alright, Ric." He said. "You want to fire me, go ahead, but after you hire me back, we are replacing your security company. I can't work with them. You want to keep randy, that's fine, but the useless douchebags have to go."

"You think you can tell me what to do?"

"Yes, I can and I am telling you that if you want to stay alive and if you want your daughter to stay alive, changes have to be made."

"What is going on between you and Randy? What you got against him?"

"I got nothing against him, I just think that he's too busy competing over the control of this house instead of focusing on the important things. We all have the same goal here, protecting you and your daughter. Ric, come on, what happened to the talk we had earlier? I thought you trusted me."

"That was before you nearly killed a person."

"I'm not going to apologize for that. He knocked out my girl, he flat out punched her and knocked her out right I front of everyone."

"I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't."

"I heard your guy with the half blonde hair started it all."

"Do you know why he started it all? The security guard wouldn't let him in the house until he disarmed his guns. They are trying to provoke my guys since we got here and I keep quiet and try not to step on some very sensitive toes here, but they are all missing the point. Do you want me to get out of here? I'll rent an apartment in town and take your daughter there, but this will not help me catch that guy. Is that what you want? To live in fear. I'm really close, Ric. I swear to you, we are working all day and it's really just a matter of time before we get these people."

"Tell me who they are then. I want to know."

"I can't do that, Ric."

"So what am I supposed to do? Randy has been working for me for the past 4 years. How am I supposed to explain all of this to him?"

"I can explain it to him if you like."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

The man who expected everyone around him to listen to him sure wasn't good at listening to others. He opened the door and asked Randy to come in. Closing the door, he turned to find Randy leaning against the wall giving him a very disrespecting look. "Well, Randy, it seems like once again your ego is clouding your judgment and your abilities." He said as he crossed his arms to his chest. "You never learn, do you? You and me, we are on the same team. Sure I know more than you, I'm better than you, smarter than you, I have a better team than you and I'm more experienced than you. So why don't you just take a step back and stop trying so hard. We are on the same side, this isn't a war or a competition. If it was, you'd be lying in some ditch without your teeth and your fingers. You know all that, so why are you acting like an immature dickhead?"

I don't know what came over Randy when he thought he could actually punch Hunter, but when he tried, Hunter saw it coming and grabbed his arm. Turning him and holding his arm behind his back, Hunter leaned in and smiled. "Come on, Randy, you know better. Why are you even trying?"

"Let me go." He yelled at him and I couldn't help but laugh.

When Hunter released him he turned around and pulled his gun on him. "Really, Randy, a gun?"

"What's stopping me from blowing your brains out right now?"

"Well, if you're smart and I know you are smart sometimes, but if you are, there are a few very good reasons why you shouldn't. The first reason would probably be because you'd be dead before you even leave this room. The second reason would be that if you do manage to leave this room and make it out of here alive, my team will find you and then you'd be dead. Of course there's the whole murder thing you'll be charged with. Don't you want to live? Have a good life? Take care of your family like you do so well? We know each other very well, Randy, we can get along, but if you keep acting like this, we are going to have problems."

I almost fainted when I saw a gun pointed to Hunter's face, yet that insane bastard stood there as calm as can be and didn't move a muscle.

"We can get along as long as you understand that I run this house."

"I understand, but you need to leave my team alone and stop provoking them. Those 2 big goons outside can dismember your entire house in 10 minutes using their bare hands. You can't step on their toes and you can't expect me to stand aside when someone deliberately knocks out one of my team members."

Randy put his gun down and smiled. "Fine."

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk. Very productive. I'll see you all in 4 hours." He smiled and opened the door for me. "Ms. Flair."

After everyone went back to what they were doing and the storm passed, Hunter escorted me to my room and told me to get some rest.

Up in my room, Hunter checked every corner, again, like he did every single time before leaving me. I stood in the corner by the door, quietly, not knowing how to react to what I had just witnessed. "You're good here, get some rest."

"I'm glad you think I'm good, but I'm far from it actually."

"Why?"

"Why?" I asked, shocked by his calmness. "You could've been shot, Hunter, again!"

"He'd have to put a bullet in my brain to stop me. He knows that. Stop worrying all the time, I got this."

"You got this?" I looked at him in horror. "He was aiming for your brain."

"Randy would never make the first contact, he is a coward. You really need to stop worrying so much."

"Urgh!" I turned my back to him. "Just go."

I felt his hands on my waist and then his breathing on my neck and closed my eyes. "I know what I'm doing, okay. I need you to just trust me and stay calm. I will not let anything happen to you. I need that giant paycheck. I got bills to pay." He chuckled.

"Fine, but I need you to leave now before your team starts suspecting your long visits in my room." I barely managed to say when he kissed my cheek. "And you definitely need to get your hands and lips off of me."

"I have news for you." He grinned. "Most of my team already knows what's going on. I may have a good poker face, but you can't help undressing me with your eyes every time you see me."

"You lie!" I gasped. "They don't know."

"Oh, but they do."

"Does Alexa know too?"

"If I had to guess, based on how well I know her, she is probably the first one. No wait, Finn is the first one, but she is a close second."

"Well, good! Now she knows she has competition."

"There is no competition." He dismissed me, but then ran his fingers through my hair. "Get some rest, Ms. Flair. I will see you tonight."

That man made my private parts go insane. I couldn't wait to see him later that night. After he left, I was about to get in bed and relieve myself from the ache Hunter left me with, but my dad came and asked if we could talk. I could barely concentrate with my insides burning so badly, but he said it was important so I tried my best to listen to him.

He was not sure about Hunter and wanted to get my thoughts on him. I tried not to sound like a crazy in love 16 year old and told him he makes me feel safe and that he treats me well and that he's very professional.

"I think you did good, dad." I smile as I hugged him. "Hiring him was a very good decision and he saved my life, dad, twice. He took a bullet for me."

He hugged me tight and didn't let go for a long while. "That's the only reason I didn't fire him. I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you."

"I'm fine, dad. I really am. I promise. I don't have problems with him. He's different, he knows how to treat annoying people like me." I laughed.

"He does have a certain way about him. I almost had a heart attack when Randy pulled the gun on him. How the hell did he stay so calm?"

"You should've seen him the night he got shot. He was bleeding and in pain, but he didn't care about that until he made sure I was safe and well. He really is good at what he does."

"As long as you are okay with him, I am okay with him too."

"You should get some rest, dad. The benefit will be very long and annoying."

Saying those things, I had no idea how long that night was really going to be. After he left I took a nap and thought about my own personal hero. I was grateful that he came into my life and just the thought of him taking a bullet for me ever again terrified me.

The knock on the door made me take one final look at myself at the mirror. The black dress I wore was my favorite and I wanted it to match with Hunter's tux just so I could imagine us on a real date together. He almost had an expression on his face when I opened the door and he looked at me, but my reaction was shock when I took a look at him.

I wasn't as good as he was in hiding my feelings and my reactions and when I looked at his serious face my jaw dropped. "Oh my god, I can actually see your face now." I smiled as he closed the door behind him.

His beard was trimmed and neat. His lips were actually visible and his handsome face were staring at me, not really understanding what the big deal was. "Not a hobo anymore?"

"With this hot tux and this hot face? Definitely not a hobo." Getting a slight smile out of him was a huge deal. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks." He took something out of his pocket. "You clean up nice too."

"What you got there, mister?"

"This is the first major thing you go to since I started working for you." He started. "I brought you something."

He opened the box and there was a beautiful silver bracelet inside. "Those are not real diamonds, right?"

"Oh, yes, those are real." He took it out of the box. "We can't have a spoiled brat queen like you walking around with fake diamonds now, can we?"

"You're giving me a diamond bracelet?" I almost started crying when reached for my hand.

"You see this?" He pointed at a little silver dot. "This is connected to a transmitter. So if anything should happen you just press it, I will get a signal in my ear piece and I'll know you need me."

"Oh wow, it's a gadget." I tried not to sound disappointed. "I had no idea you could do that."

"Well now you know." He smiled finally when he put it around my wrist. "Any kind of weird feeling you get, any sign of something going wrong, just press it, I will find you."

"You won't be with me tonight?"

"I will, but just in case I'm a little far, or something happens and we are apart. I will find you. It also has a GPS tracker."

"That's very cool. Now as long as I wear this you will know where I am."

"Umm." He hesitated. "I already know where you are all the time. I installed a GPS tracker under your skin when you were sleeping."

"What?" I gasped. "Where?"

"I'm kidding, relax. I have your phone signal, since day one basically. Finn monitors you and me."

"That Finn guy, he's pretty special, isn't he?"

"Yes he is, but they all are."

"Yeah, but I've seen how you are with him and with Seth. You treat them differently than the others."

"I guess."

"Maybe one day you'll tell me what's so special about them?"

"Maybe."

"I still can't believe you shaved." I caressed his stubble cheek after he put the bracelet on my wrist.

"Murphy was happy about it too."

"Good, we have something in common." I smiled as I felt the soft fabric of his tie. "Actually that and Frozen."

"Oh god." He rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how many times I planned on burning that damn DVD. I almost did it once, but that kid is so smart she knows how to get on YouTube and listen to that damn song over and over and over."

"Are we ever going to talk about the fact that you have a daughter and that she had to come out of someone's uterus?"

"Maybe, one day." He was about to press the cold button on me.

"Alright. I can see you getting all weird about this so I will leave it for now."

"Such a good girl."

"Thanks, boss." I winked.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm like the perfect gentlemen in the perfect tux with the perfect date.

I had a feeling this night was going to be special.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
